Letters From Hogwarts
by brandi3981
Summary: Its about me and my sister going to hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_**Year One**_

Dear Ginny,

Hello, I am writing you for school. We where told to make a pen pal to practice writing friendly letters. I am ten and have a twin named Bethani. Our mom's name is Besti and our dad's in the U.S. Marines. We moved to England when Dad had to for work. Do you have any sisters? Mine just vanished with my kitty!

Sincerley,

Brandi

Dear Brandi,

I am also ten. No, I am the only girl in my family (besides Mum) and the youngest of seven children. Wow your sister can already Apparate with a passenger? Merlin's Beard! Dad says that's extraordinary, because my eldest brother's (Bill and Charlie who by the why work outside of England) can hardly do it now alone, though it's quite useful. Percy is still in school as a prefect, trying to keep the twins, Fred and George, from getting expelled. Ron, who is just a year older than me, just started at Hogwarts this year and has already made friends with HARRY POTTER!!!!!!

Your Friend,

Ginny

Dear Ginny,

I have some questions for you. What is Apparation? What band is Harry Potter in? If you live on the other end of the country how come your reply got here so fast and with out any postage? How mean are your brothers to you? Also, have you ever seen an owl during the day? I did the day your letter arrived, it was a clumsy old big grey one!

Thanks,

Brandi

Brandi,

WHAT!? How is it you've never heard of these things at TEN, goodness you'd had to of been raised by muggles! Apparation is vanishing and reappearing else where. Harry Potter is the most famous person in the world, because he lived when You-Know-Who killed his parents. Also, my brothers aren't mean they are just annoying at times when they treat me like a little princess, but they mean well. Oh and the owl. sorry Errol hasn't made a long distance delivery in a long while, he scarcely made it home!

Ginny

Ginny,

I hate to say this, but, I have another question. What's a muggle? Also, Harry Potter can't be the most famous person in the world because not one person I know has ever heard of him, as far as "You-Know-Who", well, I'm sorry but we have no knewledge of this person either.

Sorry,

Brandi

Brandi,

Well! Now I know you are muggle BORN at least, but if your sistercan apparate she must be a witch! Can you do anything 'unusual'? Especially if you are scared or angry? My whole family is magic, but, when I first showed I wasn't a Squib (a muggle, born into a magic family) I was five and spotted a neighbor's Crup chasing Ron's Puffskein, I was scared and the dog froze in mid pounce so I scooped up the Puffskein. As soon as I did the dog snaaped out of it and ran home looking confused. Sadly, the twins took the poor the back out an hour later and accidently killed it practicing Quidditch. I was horrified and wouldn't speak to either of them for a month, though now, they are Beaters for the Griffindor team.

Ginny

Ginny,

Bethi isn't so bad and I swear I saw her dissapear before, but I doubt it was done by magic though some times she claims she doesn't know how she got some where. As for me, well, my hair is a different color sometimes, mom says, it was black when I was born then suddenly when I was i toddler it went blond and darkened again to brown though some days if I'm happy it'll go reddish but if I'm upset it'll turn ashen. Whats odd is my twin was always had white blond hair and bluish green eyes, mine are brown. BORING! I wish i could change them. And by the way, if the Crup is a sort of dog, then is Puffskein some type of cat? Also is Grryfindor a local kids team?

Brandi

Brandi,

I KNEW IT!! You are both magic, you should come visit me this summer and I'll explain everything in person. Ask your mum and tell me if you are coming, Bethani may also, Mum said it's fine. Your letters should arrive soon after soon after you do and mum will take you shopping for your school supplies, just remember to bring muggle money, you can change it at Gringotts before we go!

Ginny

Ginny,

Our mom says It's ok since your mom gave her permission. Bethani is suspicious of, as she calls it, "this whole magic thing" but she has aggreed to go with me to check it out, and um, "keep me out of trouble". But she also insists that we take our own summer reading incase we don't get letters accepting us into the magic school. Mom wishes us to write her as ofter as possible.

Thanks,

Brandi


	2. Chapter 2

_**Year Two**_

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER

Mom,

Bethi and I are at the Burrow. We have seen so many impressive things. I love their kitchen clock which instead of numbers which has places and have spoons that have pictures on them instead of hands! I asked them if it came in watch form, so we could pool our allowance and buy you for Christmas, they said it doesn't an it would take us until we've graduated to afford the full size.

Oh, Bethi is out playing with the twins asked me to tell you hello. She really gets along better with them then the boys at school. Of Ginny's family I only dislike Percy. We got to meet the elder two yesterday, when they came for a visit. Bill took our money to Grigotts to change it for us, and yes mom, we thanked him. I spoke to Charlie while waiting for Bill to get back. He works with REAL dragons, he showed me pictures of them and they moved like video!

Brandi

PS: I meant the fire-breathing sort from fairytales, not the Kamodos or bearded ones they are just lizards that muggles like to call dragons.

Dear Brandi,

I didn't know I had to still pay you to do the chores that you won't be home to do, very well, consider it a BRIBE to keep me in the loop, remember to keep writing and tell Bethani, she is to do the same. Stay out of trouble, and I MEAN behave for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley It's good of them to take the two of you in after all you where strangers to them. Also since they are being so generous and nice to you it wouldn't hurt you both one bit to help them out with some chores. I have enclosed your first month's allowance. For BOTH of you, so make sure you give your sister her half! Make it last.

Mom

Mom,

It's good you agreed to continue our allowances because the day after I sent the last letter to you, or Hogwarts letters arrived. We are both going to school with Ginny and our school supplies where expensive! We could hardly afford to buy our wands. Mine is Ebony and Dragon Heart String while Bethi's is Cherry and Unicorn Hair. Both are eight inches long. Harry Potter, who arrived the morning after the older boys, offered to buy our things for us but we didn't let him. We got separated from him in the Floo Network on the way to buy our books and stuff, when Hermione found him we and the Weasley's where already in Florish and Blotts (the book shop) meeting another celebrity who behaved more like you'd expect. (Ginny has a crush on Harry but her Mom and Hermione where in awe of the other guy but they like Harry) With the first of our allowance's we bought the animals we are allowed at Hogwarts. Bethi was going to buy a Great Horned Owl to send our letters but thought better of it when the twins told her the school has 1000s of owls to loan out. So she got a white ferret with eyes to match hers. Ashe said she'd bribe the principle with Lemon Drops? I don't get it but I assume the boys tipped her off that it's a way to get around what's allowed animal wise at the school. I got a fluffy, black kitten with pumpkin orange eyes. I named her Sunni because she is as bright as her eyes. She loves everyone and listens better than you say I do. Bethi however hasn't come up with a name for her pet yet. She's called her every female name she can think of insisting that our wands chose us so she's smart enough to choose her name. As of now I think it's between Lucy and Phoebe since she looked at Bethi when called those names but she wouldn't come to them yet. I was just poking her with my wand and telling her she'd better write home soon. I miss you!

Brandi

Mom,

When Brandi last wrote you, she didn't know the unicorn wand didn't work well enough so after trying every other eight inch cherry wand in the store and finding the three fills all didn't work well for me (the other is phoenix feather) the shop keep Olivander said he'd write the French Wand maker and have him make me a eight inch cherry and veela hair wand. Olivander's doesn't carry Veela hair wands because they are too temperamental and I think that'll be perfect for me. I am supposed to pick it up tomorrow. I can't wait to try Occulus Repairo on my favorite shades which I sat on. As for my ferret, she never came to any normal girl names or corny pets names but she finally answered to Isis! Also Fred and George didn't tell me to bribe Dumbledore! Harry told me Dumbledore likes them so I asked Mrs. Weasley to take me to a muggle sweets shop and I bought him a large bag to thank him for accepting us in his school. I knew he'd accept my ferret because Ron has a rat that he and his brother Percy both took to school and RATS certainly aren't on the permitted pets list! (cats, toad or owl)

Love,

Bethani

Brandi,

I finished your letter just before your sister's arrived clearing up a few mistakes in yours, so I guess your 'poking' really worked. Its great you girls are going to school with a new friend are making more friends before your even get there. Oh and send me a picture of Sunni!

Hugs,

Mom

Bethani,

Thanks for finally remembering you have a mother, your sister is the one who was writing these people and you can't tear your self away long enough to write. Well, be good, have fun and send me a picture of Isis.

Hugs,

Mom

Mom,

The school is just as the guys told us. The sorting was pretty stressful since the stupid hat put me in with Ginny, Hermione and the boys, but it put Bethi in with the Brainiacs! Gryffindor is the brave group , Ravenclaw is Bethi and many of them still say Hermione should be there also. Hufflepuff is the sort who work best with there hands, and the last "house" Slytherin, they are just trouble! Each group has different dorms for guys and girls and each grade. They have Quidditch teams (I'd try to explain but you have a hard enough time with muggle sports), colors, a ghost, a story about the founder it's named for and a Professor who is in charge. I enclosed a picture of me and my kitty sorry it's a muggle shot.

Brandi

PS- A girl, Loony Lovegood, we met on the train is a bit nutty but Ginny and Bethi made friends with her so that means I have to put up with her too. (She's a first year Ravenclaw.) The Patil's are set of twin girls also split between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, they are very nice.

Mommy,

Of course I remember you, its just fascinating here. Harry and Ron missed our sorting ceremony because the gateway at the train station locked them out! Ron drove them both here in his dad's flying Ford and his mom was furious. I asked Dumbledore if I could switch to Gryffindor because of my sister and our friends. He said I couldn't but he will let us visit each other in the house common rooms anytime we wish as long as we aren't supposed to be in class or in bed. The Patil twins get the same deal, they are in Harry and Ron's year. Ginny and I made friends with another first year Ravenclaw (her bed is to the left of mine) whose father owns The Quibbler. Brandi thinks that Luna is Loony cause she wears radish earrings. I attached a picture I paid a muggle born first year boy named Colin a Knut to take of me and my ferret. In the Great Hall at Dinner Harry Gave me a Sickle for distracting Colin who was bothering him all morning for a signed photo!

Bethani

Dear Charlie,

Hey, what's going on in Romania? Hope you still have your arms so you can hold the quill to write me back! I am loving Care Of Magical Creatures but we aren't studying dragons yet could you recommend some books for me to pick up in the library? The Liberian scares me so I thought it would be safer to ask you instead of her. Oh and speaking of books did you ever see Ginny with a diary? Since she got it she's behaving weird. Like she only "talks" to it now.

Thanks,

Brandi

Bethani,

Good for you baby, I see you are getting more comfortable there already. Do you any favorite classes yet? The Weasley's already wrote to tell me about the Daily Profit and I am currently subscribing to learn more of this world my girls are now in.

Mom

Brandi,

That's life honey but you are going to be ok. Beth told me Dumbledore will let you and the other split twins see each other practically whenever you want.

Mom

Dear Brandi,

Hello there how is it going at Hogwarts? My eldest brother, Bill was Head Boy and I was on the Gryffindor House's Seeker last I heard Potter has that position. As for my sister don't worry she probably just brought it to vent about her crush on Harry. My younger brothers like to pick on her about that. And dragons, if you promise me this isn't like what Hagrid did last year, I will send you my own copies of From Egg To Inferno A Dragon Keepers Guide and Dragon Breeding For Pleasure And For Profit. Since I already have them basically memorized. Mind you this is just for research. This sort of thing, as your textbook will tell you, is not only illegal but very dangerous. I don't want to be responsible for you getting in trouble or hurt. So for now I will just send you Dragon Species Of Great Britain which has much more info than Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them.

Charlie

Charlie,

Thank you so much and I promise I'll be good. What did Hagrid do? I tried asking him but he just sniffled, offered me some treacle fudge and changed the subject, "so you fancy Care Of Magical Creatures 'twas always my best subject". As for Ginny even though her bed is next to mine on the right she hardly speaks to me any more, I'm worried. Especially since Halloween when there was a nasty prank. Some one righting on the wall about a secret chamber and doing a full body bind on Mrs. Norris.

Brandi

Mom,

Brandi told me she over heard someone calling Hermione a Mud-Blood, she won't say what it means just its a horrible name for someone like us. Do you know what it is? Also, in transfiguration, I turned a match into a needle on my first go!

Miss You,

Bethani

Bethani,

Hmm, she didn't write me lately I guess she's upset at this. Mud is dirt and water so it sounds like some idiot believes the three of you are biracial that's their issue so just let them look stupid. Even if you were, there's nothing wrong with that.

Mom

Brandi,

Your sister told me you are upset by some jerk calling you and your friend Muddy Bloods or something. I don't get why people do that or what gave the fool that idea. Write me baby soon baby.

Mom

Mom,

Sorry. No the mud blood thing isn't why I hadn't written you. I was writing Charlie Weasley and his reply came right after yours and he sent me a book. I started reading it and completely forgot I never wrote you back. Also Bethi showed me your letter to her this afternoon and I asked Harry if you where right about what MudBlood means. He said, 'No, it's worse, it means dirty blood, a person with non-magical parents' also told me not to worry because 'no decent wizard hates muggle borns'. He himself is a half blood, cause his mother, Lily was a muggle born and his father was a pure blood named James, who was a Gryffindor seeker like him, married her.

Brandi

Brandi,

Never mind what Hagrid was up to last year. Your intentions seem innocent enough. I will have to use a stronger owl if I send them at the same time. Would you rather I send one at a time or wait till Christmas when Dumbledore does a powerful sort-of-summoning spell but not exactly. He orders the presents for his students staying at the school over the holidays to jump from the givers house to the foot of their owner's bed. By the way I wouldn't feel no badly for Mrs. Norris that old cat is trouble.

Charlie

Charlie,

I'd be ok with waiting. I was just thinking that last year Ron, Hermione and Harry going for that Sorcerer's Stone got in about as much trouble as I can imagine they came out of it with out a scratch and the whole school was still buzzing about it until the chamber thing which I now here is a school legend and the teachers are just telling us its a rumor so we won't panic. I doubt how a book could cause that much trouble but if it did maybe I could finally prove I belong in Gryffindor. My sister of course has proved many times she is worthy of her house!

Brandi

Brandi,

Are you sure you want to stay there? Please show this letter to your sister to so I don't have to waste paper writing your each the exact same letter.

Mom

Mom,

Brandi said she was going to write you back right after lunch, but since I'm quicker with a quill I'm writing our reply for her. OF COURSE we want to stay we love BASICALLY everything about this place besides a few stuck up pure bloods. Also would you mind terribly if, just this year, we could stay over the Christmas break and see how things are done in the wizarding world?

Bethani

Brandi,

I know that sounds like fun to you now but ask them, they where terrified but they did what had to be done. BUT, that isn't the only way to show bravery. I'm sure the hat knew what it was doing with you, even though it separated you and Beth, maybe it thought you needed your friends around for support to truly be your best and if they where in danger you would realize how brave a fight you could put up. Maybe your sister would rather study and be left alone. Though I hear she gets into some mischief with my brothers, I doubt many would expect that.

Charlie

Charlie,

Thank you. I finally saw my first Quidditch Match today. Gryffindor beat Slytherin, but a possessed Bludger broke Harry's right arm just as he caught the Snitch. Also I heard a girl in the common room say yesterday that a teacher said that legend has it the chamber of secrets is real and Slytherin built it to get rid of muggle borns because, at least in those days, muggles were very dangerous and the families couldn't be trusted with the knowledge of the magical world. Do wizards still believe that? Harry told me no decent wizard hates muggle borns, but, I was wondering if they are still feared?

Brandi

Brandi,

First and fore most. Please, do me a favor? Put it out of your mind, no wizard with half a brain stem still fears muggles, we simply don't want to be found out because then muggles will be wanting wizards to solve all there problems with magic and we deserve to have our own lives.

Now, sorry your first game had to end with a friend being hospitalized. (Ron wrote and told me 'that git' Lockhart deboned Harry's arm like a chicken) Other than that did you like the game? I'd have loved to see Slytherin beaten myself. The memories on that field, it's just amazing. I know you had to of at least learned to fly a broom by now, will you be trying out for house team next year?

Charlie

Charlie,

No, I won't be playing quidditch, I'm not a good enough flier and I'd expect you'd have to be very comfortable on a broom to go up there and risk being knocked off and taking hands off the broom to hold a ball. No, I'm not into that, but I will watch every game, at least the ones Gryffindor plays in.

Brandi

Brandi,

Is it true you both wish to stay for Christmas because I was wondering what to do for Christmas. You know I finished the shopping already its a shame they are to large to send by owl, how will you get them before summer? I am sure they will do almost as much as the birthday present, sending you across the country to see your friend alone.

Mom

Mom,

Yes we both want to stay, Charlie told me there is a present summoning spell Dumbledore does. We are sending yours a few days early so it will arrive in time.

Brandi

Brandi,

Hey, I have a question for you that has been bugging me since you started school. Ginny told me your sister can Apparate better than Bill and I. Taking your cat as a passenger at 10!? Also if Ginny was with you when you bought your kitten,Sunni, than what happened to this one?

Charlie

Charlie,

Hehe, oh yeah, I forgot! That was a stuffed animal of mine. (not a real one, its a muggle toy)

Brandi

Mom,

Merry Christmas! This owl is not from the school's owlery, she's your present! Her Name is Nascha it means OWL in Navaho!

Love,

Brandi

Mom,

Merry Christmas! We couldn't go to the Hogmeade village at our age and certainly not to London so I asked George Weasley to go to Eeylops for us and we gave him he money. Hehe same deal as when he goes to the village and we send him to Honeydukes to get us candy. I love you!

Bethani

Brandi,

I know what a stuffed animal is, you aren't my first muggle born friend. So how are our sister's doing?

Charlie

Charlie,

Thank you for the books! My sister is still best in every class, same as Hermione. Yours finally tossed the diary and is being Ginny-ish again.

Brandi

Mom,

Thank you, I got the polariod camera, and concidering what my friends got me, you had Mr. Weasley alter it a bit? Ginny got me a jug of the liquid that wizards use to make pictures move, Ron gave me a card with a Duplication Charm written inside! Harry got me membership in the Honeyduke's Sweets Of The Month Club (first up was a case of Chocolate Frogs, one for everyday til the next shipment) and Hermione got me a Dragon Stationary set!

Love,

Brandi

PS- Bethi got me a Remembral cause I am always forgeting things.

Brandi,

Yes, Arthur did a stronger version of that spell Ron gave you on the film so it will never run out, and installed a little tray with a sponge for the formula in the base so as the come out they got a bit of it. Then if anyone wants a copy of the picture just preform the spell and make another!

Mom

Brandi,

Why didn't you tell me of the attacks!? Dad just told me several muggle borns were perified, Dumbledore was suspended and Hagrid was taken to Askaban!?

Charlie

Charlie,

Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't even tell mom yet cause I didn't want her to worry and order us home. Just after your dad wrote you Ginny was taken in the Chamber and Harry rescued her and killed the monster before anyone outside our dormitory and the faculty even knew she was gone! Hermione was also recently petrified, but she is back to normal and Hagrid is home also. All is well and we are going home soon.

Brandi

Bethani,

Did you get petrified!? Cause I can't imagine any other excuse you girls can have for not telling me of the attacks o writing me so I know you are ok!

Mom

Mom,

We're sorry. At first we didn't wasnt you to panic. Then the TEACHERS did! So we had to be escorted to each class and then stay in our common rooms. So Brandi and I have only seen each other in one class all week. Even meals are served in the common room. Since then Harry Potter saved the school, Dumbledore & Hagrid are back and the petrified people are better. I was just going to write yo when Nascha dropped the letter on my head. I didn't write you after Christmas like Brandi, because I was studying hard for the finals... which have now been CANCELLED!

Bethani


	3. Chapter 3

_**Year Three**_

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER

Charlie,

I've been home for a few weeks and I'm already missing Hogwarts. Muggle life isn't as fun anymore. I am hoping to get to see my friends again soon. I know Hermione went to France, Harry is stuck in Surrey and your family is in Egypt! Have fun and hoping to see soon YOU soon!

Brandi

PS- Please, congratulate your dad for us and tell the others we said hello!

Brandi,

I'm sorry to tell you I will be Apparating straight back to Romania from Egypt, but the others wil be back soon, I believe they are taking an afternoon Port Key. Of course we can still write each other I don't have my own owl but there is a post office near here with them to rent if they owl that deliveries your letter doesn't want to wait, hehe I write kinda slowly. Also I've been told your mother now reads the Daily Prophet, well, if this is accurate you and your sister should already know to be careful when outside this year. Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban, the wizard prison. Since I know you will ask, all I know is he killed about 13 people 12 years ago.

Charlie

Mom,

We are in London at the Leaky Cauldron. When we took the Floo Network to The Burrow, the Weasley's wheren't back yet and we went out front to check if they where in site yet. Then we heard something and Brandi pulled her wand out over the dirt road, next thing we knew a purple thriple decker bus pulled up and wisked us off . We still had enough money to pay for the trip but not from our room so we are off to Gringotts now. Our letters should arrive shortly then we'll have to buy our new books and supplies.

Bethani

Charlie,

You family wasn't back at The Burrow yet when we arrived threw the floo. Don't worry about us though, we caught The Knight Bus and met Harry Potter at The Leaky Cauldron. The next day Hermione and your family arrived. Ron showed us the newspaper clipping of you all in Egypt, just to make sure we hadn't missed it. Right now we are going shopping for school supplies since the Hogwarts letters arrived JUST as I was picking up my quill and Bethi wants to get it over with. I'll write you later, promise, hopefully from the train.

Miss you,

Brandi

PS- Ron's rat got sick and when getting the tonic they discovered pretty, dancing rats! Ron wouldn't HEAR OF IT , oh and he showed me his new wand. Question, when he took your old one what did you get?

Mom,

We are going to the train station tommarrow. Our friends have been finding things to do and we tagged along cause we are still fairly new to their world. Gobble Stones and Wizard Chess are games that we learned and they are some what similar to muggle games. I mostly hang at the ice cream shop with Ginny tasting new flavors, taking about boys or studying the books Charlie gave me, I think I want to work with him when I grow up. Bethi either studies her new school books with Hermione hangs withe the twins in the joke shop I don't know how those boys afford their obsession with that shop but they spend hours a day in there. When I could catch one of them I was told we don't OFFICIALLY get to take a Care Of Magical Creatures class until our third year! I am so jealous of Harry, Ron & Hermione right now! They start them this year, I will have to get details on what to expect next year.

Brandi

Charlie,

I'm sorry, I couldn't find anyone willing to lend me an owl on the train so I had to wait til I arrived at the school. We went to the castle in carriage's this year instead of boats. Do you know why they use invisable horses? I know they are horses cause my carriage was fairly quiet so I could heard the hooves and a bit of neighing. I'm at breakfast and Hermione told me that she'd let me study Care Of Magical Creatures with her, Hagrid is the new teacher by the way. She ISN'T looking forward to Divination though she heard bad things about the teacher and doesn't like the idea of the course but she is taking every class she could including Muggle Studies haha easy 'A'. I heard last year in Herbology they dealt with mandrakes that should be interesting. Also Ron's rat keeps running off I thought it was because Hermione's cat scares him but the twins say he was doing that before she even bought him. My kitty, Sunni, on the other hand is scared of Scabbers but likes Crookshanks!

Brandi

Mom,

I already told Charlie that Hermione has told me alot about what to expect this year and promised to let me study Care Of Magical Creatures with her. She hates Divination and bets I will to but they learned a boggart repelling charm in Defence Against The Dark Arts, thats useful because those little buggers read your mind and shape shift into what you fear most. She said in her first Care Of Magical Creatures class they met Hippogrifs. The fat lady in the painting still can't sing. Hey, next year we can go to the village if you sign the form we bring home this coming summer!

Brandi

PS- My head of house is transfiguration teacher and an Animagus! That means she can turn into an animal, hers is a Grey tabby with markings that match her glasses!

Brandi,

So sorry I didn't write you sooner. A juvenile female Ridgeback was trying to clear out all the males in the colony until she had a run in with an old bull Ironbelly who scared the blazes out of her. Every "trainer" in the area had to be involve in either caging her, stunning him or rounding up th others all of whom had a good fright and where more aggressive than usual. The Vipertooth they sent me after wasn't to happy about being recaptured but I came out of it ok, just a scorched shoulder which the local hospital fixed before I could even say what sort of dragon did it! As for Ron, yeah he is really attached to that stupid rat, it would be kinder to just let him slip away he has had a full life and at at least four times a normal rats age he can't possibly have a day with out pain anymore. He won't be a danger to your cat but old Crookshanks could certainly give him a heart attack. My newish wand is also Unicorn Hair and a foot long but the wood is now Ebony it used to been Pine but that isn't strong enough for the kind of work I do any how, I'm glad it wasn't Mahogany cause I couldn't afford that but Oak would of been ok, my coworkers keep asking me if my wand got roasted because its black. What did you and Beth think when you heard what you where?

Charlie

PS- The carriages are pulled by Thestrals, they are carnivorous horses with,as I was told, bat wings and lizardesque skin. I never actually saw one thankfully because you, well, have to of SEEN a person DIE before they become visable to you.

Charlie,

Wow, you are lucky not to of been eatten! Also wow because our wand wood is the same, but not the core. Mine is dragon heart string, which is cool, but it sucks that its the ONE core that something requires the creature to die to get it! Is there a way to know what sort of dragon my wand is from? As for what my sister and I though of being witches, well our reactions where a bit different. Bethi was skeptical because of logic, I was skeptical because we are Christians and where taught not to believe in such things. Yes, we still believe in God and everything but we now also know we have powers. My proof was my hair. It is bright and smooth when I'm happy. It is dull and frizzy if I get upset. Hermione's Care Of Magical Creatures classes have lost their edge, but her Defence Against The Dark Arts class is doing cool things BUT I take tat class too. Everyone besides the Slytherin's LOVE Lupin! Also those Mandrakes aren't what I expected I'd rather of been in green house three working on puffapods and believe me I was informed of how boring that is. I wasn't scared, they just annoy me! Charms was just ok because my favorite thing we've done in there so far was the hover charm last year, I over heard some 4th year girls discussing the summoning charm I bet that'll be useful. Transfiguration was good yesterday, we turned our pets into water goblets. (After being assured it wouldn't harm them.) Mine was an onyx looking carved tea cup with a coppery possibly bronze handle. Bethi's went crystal with ornate white gold scroll work on the sides and tiny scattered sapphires on the base.

Brandi

Brandi,

I take it that since you have mentioned every class except Potions and History Of Magic, Snape's still a prat and the novelty of a ghost teacher still doesn't make History Of Magic the least bit interesting. Does the fat lady still think she can sing?

Charlie

PS- Olivander! I just remembered, he told me my wands core was a hair from the mane of a yearling female, he remembers EVERYTHING next time you are by there go ask him, you could right but I'm not sure he can recall sight unseen.

Bethani,

Geez, busy busy busy! Your dad came home for two weeks and we had alot of catching up to do so I haven't been able to pull myself away long enough to reply! I see what you meant last year now. Professor Magonagall wrote to tell me she's never seen such a good FIRST attempt at the Feriverto spell? Obviously I am very proud of you, but what exactly IS that?

Mom

Brandi,

Your dad sends his love, and we are glad the two of you arrived safely. Please be careful the Daily Prophet mentioned Dementors gaurding the exits to the grounds cause of Black. They seem to be as dangerous as he is!

Mom

Mom,

She's not onl y the deputee head mistress and head of Brandi's house she also is the Transfiguration teacher and the spell she mentioned is used for turning an animal into a water goblet. She told me it was okay to use it on Isis because it won't harm her and she will reverse it as soon as she saw how it turned out. Mine went crystal with white gold scroll work on the sides and tiny sapphires embedded in the base. I wanted the while gold to be copper so it would match my house colors! Hermione was even impressed hen Brandi told her, but I didn't like it!

Bethani

PS- The teacher was correct, my ferret was back and unharmed seconds later, she blinked confused, then climbed in my pocket and curled up to go to sleep. It was good she was with me because that night the fat lady who gaurds the entrance to Brandi's common room was attacked so we all slept in the Great Hall while the castle was searched for whoever did it MOST say it was Sirius Black, Harry told me he could hardly hear Professor Sprout in Herbology the next day because a Hufflepuff girl kept darting around telling people He turned into a potted plant he could be in here run!!!!! This of course is stupid human's can become animal's or other people but not plants. (the other people thing is a potion that's not allowed here)

Mom,

Classes are going well. I am behaving and as I am sure Bethi told you we had to camp out in the Great Hall last week. Well it was uneventful but I'd better tell Charlie that I'm ok I'm sure he has heard by now from his siblings but still I don't want him to worry.

Brandi

Charlie,

Yeah! I'm sorry I didn't write you back sooner be we all had to stay in the Great Hall the night I got your last letter , then I had to write my mom back next time I had some free time. The fat lady was attacked and though she still usually bugs us trying to sing she told me it was Sirius Black!

Brandi

Brandi,

I assume you already wrote the Weasley boy because I just got your reply. Bethani said her pet/cup trick turned out really well and her pet was unharmed. How is Sunni doing?

Mom

Mom,

I was after Bethi, so I my kitty would be just fine, but I also knew I sure couldn't beat what Bethi did! Sunni was a possibly carved onyx tea cup with a coppery handle, for about 30 seconds just long enough for the teacher to examine it and see how well I did. I got a smile, "Very good for a first try but the goal was a goblet"

Brandi

Brandi,

Thank God! If it wasn't halloween, oh, I don't even want to think of what could of happened to the Gryffindors! Most of my family (and a few friends) are in there and how many others? You know all those people Black killed, it was with a SINGLE CURSE!

Charlie

Charlie,

Thanks for the concern but everyone is fine. I went to the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff game and the stupid dementors made Harry pass out and fall! Cedric Diggory got the snitch and they won by 100 points! The wind from the storm carried Harry's Nimbus into the Whomping Willow. Could you possibly fill in for him in the match versus Ravenclaw?

Brandi

Brandi,

I'd love too but I'm sorry to say I can't because I'm old and I know they wouldn't let me. Also, I was pretty skilled but I have a Comet 360, that's no good compared to what the other teams will have. Maybe Ginny can fill in. Sorry I can't be more useful you know I'd love to visit you all.

Charlie

Mom,

I know last year we said we just wanted to stay over Christmas to see how wizards celebrate. However this year a teacher friend, Hagrid, is in need of some major help and we volenteered to help Harry, Ron & Hermione get his Hippogriff out of this. I assure you this looks to be a matter of life and death.

Bethani

Bethani,

Alright, I figured, hope to see you both for Easter!

Hugs,

Mom

Mom,

Hermione has been studying too much and the boys are mad at her over the Firebolt Harry was sent for Christmas, she had it taken away to be tested for jinxes since it was sent anonymisly. So I took over Buckbeak's defence with Bethi. As for presents, Ginny got me a pocket sneakascope, Bethi got me a book on wands, everyone else got me things from honeydukes that didn't last the month when Harry got me sweets of the month membership last year. There is a location in Diagon Alley, you should really go with the Weasley's sometime!

Brandi

PS- Thanks for the minature dragons! They walk around spitting cold "fire" and when a poke them with a wand they circle your head and land back in the box.

Mom,

When Brandi took me to the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match. Harry's broom was fine by the way. I was just trying to read a library book that might help with the case and I felt some wind and reached up to toss back the quaffle that I figured was accidently shot at me. Then it gets quiet so I ask Brandi what happened and I hardly heard her reply over the cheers, it was a BLUDGER! It was after Cho Chang, my house's seeker, she dodged and I got it just seconds before Harry catch the snitch. Gryffindor took him off to a party while the Ravenclaw's dragged me off to insist I take over for their 7th year beater in their next practice because they want me for next years team. Cho, a forth year, is right now the teams only girl and she didn't like the idea. I know Fred and George won't like it either. I told them I'd practice if I could keep Isis in my pocket and I'd join if I like it. So next year I may need a broom, the school ones are very old and slow. For now I am studying up on it.

Bethani

Mom,

Gryffindor had another Black incident. The night of the game, Ron Weasley said Sirius Black woke him with a knife in hand. A boy in their dorm, Neville, wrote the password down and lost the note. So the portrait let a killer in! We stayed in the common room that night and our dorms were all searched. However he was long gone and no one was hurt.

Brandi

Mom,

We are coming home for Easter, Ron took over the Hippogriff case for the appeal.

Bethani

Brandi,

Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me Black was in Gryffindor tower!?!?!

Charlie

Charlie,

I'm so sorry when Harry got his broom back my sister and I had alot to write our mother about. Besides Ron told everyone here and if he didn't write I should think another Weasley would! Do you hate me?

Brandi

Brandi,

Of course not! Besides your right as well, Ginny, the twins, Percy and Ron ALL wrote home but Mom wrote me. Dad usually does but he was on a rampage at Azkaban DEMANDING they send more damn Dementors, yes he hates them as much as everyone else but if they can protect those kids,well I believe you get what I am saying.

Charlie

Mom,

Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup for the first time in SEVEN years and Charlie was their seeker then!

Brandi

Charlie,

Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup! Slytherin cheated alot and we had to win the match by more than 200 points to get the cup. We lead 80 to 20 when Harry caught the snitch so, final score 230 to 20 so we where just one goal over what we needed.

Brandi

PS- I went home over Easter and Olivander told me it was from a young male who was the hybrid of a Welsh Green and a Hybridean Black. Hardly exotic but I'd say its pretty rare.

Brandi,

I remember how Quidditch works thanks. YAY, I will have to write Harry and congratulate him and maybe send Fred and George a couple of Galleons! As for your core I can guarentee the mother was the Green or that mix couldn't happen. A female Black would of killed a Green before he got close to mating with her.

Charlie

Charlie,

Buckbeak was to be beheaded, but, he got away. Sirius was caught and got away before the kiss. Also, Scabbers ran off and for some reason Ron doesn't care, and he told me a tiny owl flew in the window of his compartment and it got attatched to him. Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup?

Brandi

Brandi,

Of course I'm going. My entire family is and as far as I know Harry and Hermione are also. I suppose you and Beth are to? Either way see you soon!

Charlie


	4. Chapter 4

_**Year Four**_

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER

Luna,

It's the night before the Quidditch World Cup. We went to the Weasley's house for a bit to see our friends. Harry, Hermione, Bill and Charlie all beat us there. So it was to crowded for us to stay there, so after the picnic we conviced Mrs. Weasley to let the girls stay at our house to avoid having TWO rooms with 4 people each. Fred and George are staying in Ginny's room instead of up with Ron and Harry in the attic. Ginny would agree to share Brandi's room only if the guys swore they wouldn't blow her room up. Hermione was bunking with me.across the hall in my room. When we went back through the floo she promised to stick her head through in the morning and give us a yell when the others are ready to hike to the Port Key. I hope your father was able to get tickets so I'll see you again before school.

Bethani

Mom,

We are at the Quidditch World Cup. We found Nascha here because Luna arrived here last week. The boys are all busy either betting on the match or buying souviers. Bethi and I got omniculars, they are binoculars that have been bewitched to work sort of like a VCR. The Bulgarian seaker, young or not, is a moron! He single handedly lost the match for his team just as Fred and George predicted, he caught the snitch when his team was down by 160 points! The Veela cheerleaders where also making the boys weird. Well its time for bed, the boys have a seperate tent. Have fun with Mrs. Weasley at Diagon Alley!

Brandi

PS- Veela are beautiful girls with pale, glowing skin and hair that has its own wind. They make guys spacey when they dance I swear I thought Harry was going to jump down to them and are seats where about a mile up! They got angry and started hurling fire balls at the Leprecauns, mean while their faces turned into something like an eagle while bat like wings grew from their shoulders. NOW I understand why Olivander doesn't use their hair in his wands and why it worked for Bethi.

Mom,

We are fine but Mrs. Weasley didn't want us using the Floo til we go to school because of the security issues at the Game, so we are sending you Pigwidgeon. Death Eatters woke the Quidditch fans after very little sleep by setting fires also by hovering flipping and spinning a muggle family. Bill, Charlie, Percy and Mr. Weasley tried helping the ministry of magic play Auror. Fred and George where told to 'look after the kids, take them into the forest to hide'! I like Mr. Weasley but we DON'T need baby sitters! Anyhow, that Malfoy creep stopped Harry, Ron and Hermione. I stayed with them while Bethi and Ginny stuck with the older boys. The veela cheerleaders where there so DUMB guys surrounded them and tried to impress them. I would of confronted a young one who claimed to be a rich Dragon Killer, but just as Hermione tried pulling me back his friend outted him as a dishwasher! A house elf named Winky, who was sitting up with us, (dispite a phobia of heights) was accused of stealing Harry's wand and making the Dark Mark. These idiots nearly gave us heart attacks trying to stun us! Bill and Percy where bloodied in the battle, Charlie was a bit banged up but really just concerned for us. Everyone else, my self included, was just badly shaken but unharmed.

Brandi

PS- Charlie SNORES, everyone in the house had to do the muffilato spell on each other so we wouldn't have to hear him and could make up some sleep.

Brandi,

Charlie's right to be concerned, thank god, you are all ok! I am sending pigwidgen back with the letter and Nascha with your allowance for the next month. I would of sent her ith both but that crazy little owl of Ron's wouldn't go home to him with out a job and he was too small to carry the galleons.

Mom

PS- I attached the permission forms for you and Bethani to go to Hogsmeade, just be careful.

Mom,

Thanks, they arrived on the train! Poor Pig had to ride Nascha's tail wind to catch up with us. Charlie came with us to the station. He said he may see us sooner than we think. I hope so but I don't know how, considering two years ago he told me he was too old to come to Hogwarts to fill in for Harry in a qudditch match! I couldn't imagine he would give up working with dragons too be a teacher even if it would make him closer to his family and friends. Litterally I mean cause they are as close as ever other wise.

Brandi

Charlie,

I arrived at Hogwarts last night, we where sort of expecting to see you sitting up at the staff table. What happened, is everything ok?

Brandi

Brandi,

Oh, I'm sorry if I led you to believe I was going to be WORKING for the school. I'm still working with the dragons, and yes I'm perfectly alright, I love my job. As you know a bit ago dad met with Mr. Alastor Moody, Mad-Eye as more people know him. I was told HE is taking over the vacant job Defence Against The Dark Arts professor. You are all quite lucky Dumbledore didn't give into Snape's prodding to get the job. Just for the record, IF I ever did come to work at Hogwarts I would have to be Care Of Magical Creatures Proffessor or MAYBE Quidditch Ref. But may little siblings all tell me, Hagrid though a bit over zealous, is doing fine in keeping up both his jobs and Madam Hooch isn't needing help either, and please don't take this to mean I don't believe Defence Against The Dark Arts isn't important, believe me it is! It just isn't a specialty or passion of mine.

Charlie

Charlie,

I know, we heard what the Unforgivable Curses could do and the 4th years got to SEE them done on Spiders! Thanks, I guess I'll see you on a Hogsmeade weekend! Mom signed the forms so I will be going with Bethi & Ginny. Ron was complaining of not being old enough for the triwizard tourniment, I for one wouldn't want to be in it! I mean it's a way to get out of tests and maybe get 1000 galleons, but people have died. Fred and george made an aging potion, Bethi was HORRIFIED and Hermione tried talking them out of taking it but they suddenly became old enough to be grandparents not twiwizard champions. Also since the school guests arrived Ron has been drooling over some french Veela-girl and of course he is star struck because KRUM is here with the other school!

Brandi

Brandi,

So Dumbledore made an age line then? Yeah I knew about the new rule, but I didn't know if he'd do that. I'll admit that I was no angel, once, when I was at school I wanted to be older so I could join Bill on a trip to the village. He was a prefect already and NEVER would of let me do it but I made an aging potion in haunted girls bathroom. Well I let it simmer a bit to long and I was suddenly 25 instead of 13, not only didn't I have a forged permission form but I reall scared a girl I was trying to go out with back then. Oh and don't mind Ron.

Charlie

PS- Wow I was out of school about three years before I heard what every unforgivable curse did, but that was because my father works and the ministry. I knew about the kill curse right after the Potters where killed because that pretty much took everyones innocence.

Mom,

Hermione hasn't had much to tell me about what o expect next year. This one is going ok for me, but I heard the uys complain they had to squeeze bad smelling pus, that makes anti-acne potions when diluted, in herbology. When I asked Hermione aout her Care Of Magical Creatures class, she said be glad Hagrid hasn't introduced you to his skrewts yet. We are reading about hippogriffs, next week he says we can see live ones but because of last years we aren't allowed to touch them even if they bow to us.

Brandi

Charlie,

Wow I guess you should of watered it down, or would wtaer make it not work? Hermoine is on a rampage around school asking everyone to buy a button that says SPEW for two sickles. Ron and Harry tell me to ignore her, its about freeing elves AGAINST their will? What santa's work force only works during December anyways hehehe. They also told me bad things about Divination and I'm glad I took Hermione's advice and dropped it I don't know WHY they didn't. Did I tell you Harry is a champion and Ron is upset with him? They told me sepereately, heck Ron didn't even go to the party in the common room that the team threw!

Brandi

PS- Did you ever take Muggle Studies?

Brandi,

Thanks for comiing to Hogsmeade with me, I know you probably would of rather explored on your first trip, my sister told me when it was and asked where I'd suggest going cause she wouldn't trust the advice of our OTHER brothers. Have you read Men who Love Dragons Too Much? As for Ron still jus ignore him he'll get over it soon enough. You know Dad is facinated with muggles so Bill and I took that class to see what all dad does at work, Percy stopped the cycle when we started talking about Muggles to often for him. Fred and George take just what is required. Ron and Ginny know all the need from Hermione, Harry, Bethi and You.

Charlie

Charlie,

The first task was dragon's, every champion had to get by one to get the gold egg. Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff, most popular cause he's cute, used distraction on by transfiguration on a Short Snout and got burnt. Veela-Girl, Fluer Delacour of Beaubatons tried knocking out a Green with a charm and a snore set her skirt on fire. Viktor Krum of Durmstrang tried a curse of the Lion Dragon and it stomped its own eggs! Harry used a summoning spell to get his room and flew around unti; the HORNTAIL came for him and shot down like a bullet and got the egg! The only damage he had was a gash on the shoulder. There was another party in GRYFFINDOR Tower tonight and after the egg started shrieking Fred sent everyone away for Harry and Ron to talk, they made up, he called us back and handed out the second round of Butterbeers.

Brandi

PS- Neville and a few others where canaries for a while!

Brandi,

I already knew about the dragons, I brought them, thats WHY I was there. Yup I also stayed to watch Harry and he was outstanding! Much better than I could of done even when I started working with them. Mom was worried about him so I told her how he did as soon as I got home, then I'm sorry to say I had to apparte straight away back to Romania. My friends took the dragons. Fred will take any excuse to throw a party. Harry could of not even showed and he would of still threw the party.

Charlie

Mom,

There is a dance over Christmas his year so we'd like to stay. Forth years and can go with or without a date. As third years we would need an older guy to take us. George Weasley asked me, his twin Fred is going with a team mate, the tall black girl, I believe her name is Angelina something. Harry and Ron are going with the Patil twins, Padma and Parvati. Brandi is still searching for a guy with out a date, I wonder if Charlie could come back for a bit and take her she's really stressing and would be depressed if she was the only person we KNOW who isn't going and she really does like him.

Bethani

Charlie,

Alright, thats cool, and yes I just got it from the library. I'm reading it to take my mind off the Yule Ball because I know I am a year too young to go with out a date and every guy I know who is old enough already has a date.

Brandi

Brandi,

Hmm, well THAT is a problem, but don't worry I'm sure everything will be ok. Bill and I are going to be coming back to The Burrow for the holidays, if you have an upcoming Hogsmeade weekende please feel free to send me an owl and I'll be gald to keep you company. I'll aparate, buy you a butterbeer and show you around the popular spots of the village when I was in school.

Charlie

Mom,

Thanks for the moleskin purse. I was on my way to the Great Hall for breakfast to tell me friends what I got and CHARLIE was waiting for me just outside the portrait hole! He was talking to the fat lady and I was so shocked I almost fell on him. He asked me to the dance! He said it was ok, Bethi told George to write him after she got Dumbledore's permission. The dance was more fun than I expected but the tower was CRAZY that night! I gave even involved a thank you hug and went to bed before Ron and Hermione could drag me into their fight. She was irrate with him for saying her date, Viktor who was 18, was way too old and probably didn't have good intentions. Oh and Ginny who went with Neville Longbottom, still managed to be surprised to see me with her brother.

Brandi

PS- I inclosed pictures of everyone you know with their dates to the dance, you can keep them I gave them all copies.

Brandi,

Your welcome, and yes Charlie is ALOT older than you BUT we have known his family for several years and he is a good guy. Hermione doesn't know much about that Viktor guy so yes I agree with Ron. What I am really upset and concerned about though is Hagrid and the fact he is suddenly in trouble for his blood!? Is he okay? I might of been worried if I didn't know about him and I've read Rita before, that hag was very rough on poor Harry several times already and I know the sort of person he is too!

Mom

Mom,

He has been hiding in his cabin for about a week now and we had a substitute Ms. Grubbly-Plank to look at her I was afraid we'd be back on flobber worms or possibly mooncalves if we where lucky, but I was pleasently surprised to see she caught an adult unicorn! Sadly we wheren't allowed to ride it. We just took notes on the magical properties of its horn, hair and blood. Then the girls got to go up and pet it, the boys couldn't because the unicorns don't trust them. I tried talking to him but he wouldn't answer the door. Bethi sent Dumbledore and he was back the next day with two unicorn foals, gold with no horn, and they did trust the boys, if they wheren't tethered they'd of been playing all over the grounds and be hard to get back. As of today I still haven't seen an adolescent, they are supposed to be half way between the size of the ones a saw and silver, they grow the horn half way threw this stage I suppose thats puberty? The silver stage is also when tail hair in Charlie's wand was plucked.

Brandi

Charlie,

The second task was treasure hunting in the icy Black Lake for a hour! The champions where to think a prized possesion was stolen. When they were out of ear shot it was announced people close to them where in a bewitched sleep on the lake bed. NO ONE completed the task in the time limit! Fluer used a bubblehead charm (I knew she was an airhead) and surfaced first because she couldn't get by the grindylows to get her sister, maybe a half hour in. Next to come up was Cedric, also using the bubblehead charm, he how ever HAD his hostage Cho Chang who if you recall was his date to the dance. He was five minutes outside the time limit. Moments later was Viktor with Hermione, he used a bad half transfiguration that gave him a sharkhead! Maybe five minutes later, though it felt like more, RON surfaced with Gabrielle! They where followed shortly by a drenched, shivering and gasping Harry. He was using gillyweed but it gave out before he could get up because he was trying to save everyone was ok and when Fluer didn't get her eight year old sister HE DID!

Brandi

PS- He got extra points for moral fiber and Fluer kissed him and Ron for helping.

Brandi,

I'm glad you told me. Ron told me about when he and the girls where summoned into Magonagall's office the night before and assured they wouldn't be harmed and put out. But obviously he didn't know what was going on when they where under the lake.

Charlie

Charlie,

So thats why I didn't see them at breakfast! I thought they just slept in like Harry did and where taken just before the challenge. I never thought to ask but they don't seem upset with me for it. Ron told me they had nifflers in Care Of Magical Creatures this week and he won a big block of HoneyDukes Dark Chocolate for picking the greediest Niffler. They where to dig up leprechaun gold. Poor Hermione was in the hospital wing, because of hate mail from people believing Rita, about her 'cheating on Harry' with Krum. They won't let me study with them at the moment, but I'll tell you what, I HOPE Skeeter tries talking to me! I won't be interviewed I will either do the 'eat slugs' curse Ron tried on Malfoy in his second year or punch her like Hermione did to Malfoy in her third year!

Brandi

Brandi,

I told mom and she thinks you are well intentioned but misinformed. Honestly, I think my mother needs to STOP reading the articles that woman comes up with because Ron is with them all the time! Plus Fred, George, Ginny and you are in the tower too. Even Beth should know more than that, well, I am too much of a gentleman to use the word I think fits her when writing a lady.

Charlie

Charlie,

Hehehe, my mom calls Rita a hag! Your mom arrived with Bill this morning to the last task which is a hedge maze with Hagrid's animals and some other enchantments to get passed and first to touch the cup will win it. Oh, Harry set your mom straight when she was cold to Hermione at breakfast. I have class to get to but I'll write tomarrow to tell you that Harry won.

Brandi

Charlie,

Oh its horrible Krum was under the imperious curse by a Death Eater posing as Moody, by use of polyjuice potion. That guy was said to be the son of a judge who vanished early on. He took Fluer out of it and slowed Cedric up but they took the cup together and where taken to a place for Death Eaters. They killed Cedric and used Harry's blood as part of a Black Cerimony for getting Voldemort abody again! We didn't get further details and part of me is glad of that.

Brandi

Brandi,

Good God its as I always feared. I'm not sure if you are old enough to know what decent wizards such as myself have been planning just in case it happened, if so I'm sure you'll find out this summer especially if you plan on spending any time with my family.

Be Safe,

Charlie


	5. Chapter 5

_**Year Five**_

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER

Charlie,

I can't thank you enough for telling me even as much as you did! Now that I'm THERE with them, I know. Tonks is also a metamorphamagus, I didn't think anyone could do what I could til meeting her but she can do extra things I can't. She promised to teach me to do them soon. Harry got in trouble for saving himself and his cousin from two dementors. THEY should be getting him soon. Hedwig just arrived and is pecking the HELL out of Ron. I wish you could be here too when Bill came but I guess dragons aren't a job you can do from home.

Brandi

Brandi,

Thats nice. Tonks is a cool girl just inquizitive and not exactly graceful. I take it my mother is making you under-aged lot clean all day? Also tell me it goes at Harry's trial please.

Charlie

Charlie,

HE GOT OFF!!! Also, Ron and Hermione are Gryffindor's newest prefects! Your mom bought him a broom and Hermione sent Hedwig to her parents and we threw a party to celebrate. Just before bed your mom was hysterical in the drawing room trying to chase off a boggart that kept turning into dead loved ones. I sort of was torn between being upset it was hurting her so much and wishing we could of kept it so Moony could teach me the charm!

Brandi

Brandi,

Bah they couldn't arrest or expell him on there on laws! The boggart charm is simple you look at your fear and turn it funny the word is Riddiculus. So how is shool going? By the time you receive this owl you should be there.

Charlie

Charlie,

Things are alright for me but Harry is edgy cause a boy in his dorm's mom didn't believe his story, also Ravenclaw is acting like he might just kill them if they stray from their packs. Cho spoke to hi a bit at breakfast but my usually brilliant sister is being stupid, she won't even LOOK at our table DISPITE being THERE much of the summer! I suppose she still has doubts I mean she isn't being MEAN just I think she feels Harry saw Cedric die in the third task and built up this delusion of You-Know-Who in his head. While Dumbledore just took him at his word dispite the fact he still could of just FOUND Cedric and lost it.

Brandi

PS- Ginny and I are pissed. We wanted to be confrontational but Hermione wouldn't let us, cause the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher is a ministry lady from Harry's trial.

Mom,

Hagrid's not here, Grubbly-Plank is back. The new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher seems like trouble, I'm dreading the first class with her. I want Lupin back!

Brandi

Brandi,

Is Hermione stressing you out yet about your O.W.L.s next year?

Charlie

Charlie,

Of course! The lowest rank is TROLL and the homework is insane and I have a year to marinate in it. Also that Ministry bitch is a psycho, she teaches theory and told the fifth years Harry is making it up and when he set her right she had him doing lines during quidditch practice!

Brandi

PS- They had to make a Draught Of Peace in potions, will they be able to take a few drops during exams? They also tell me she was very insulting of the Defence TEACHERS cause they did there jobs! She has us taking notes during the whole lesson 'theory will get you threw exams and there is nothing out there waiting to attack you'. I HATE HER!!!

Brandi,

Ding ding ding! Congratulations my dear, you have discovered the word I was going to use for Rita last year! You win a chocolate frog! But really in all seriousness don't panic yet kiddo you will be ok just study hard. Maybe you will be the Gryffindor girl prefect next year though mom will go mental if its not Ginny. The twins where the only non-prefects in the family. But only two of my brothers made had boys.

Charlie

Charlie,

Ron tried out for Gryffindor keeper with his new broom and actually GOT it! I'm sure someone told you he got a CleanSweep for making prefect. Also, that evil teacher made Harry do lines for telling the truth and is hiding somethingtaht made it worse I know it. Also, my sister still isn't sure Harry wasn't losing his mind and as for Dumbledore it's not that he is senial, he's just quick to believe Harry because of what's he's been through which is exactly why she is unsure. As for classes, not much to say, but Grubbly Plank is still filling in. She brought in Bowtruckles! This morning it was in the Daily Profit that the evil lady is now High Inquisitor who can grade the other teachers!

Brandi

Brandi,

Hon, are you kidding? Ron told me all that immediately! Also that woman is supposedly bullying the "bad" teachers and trying to intimadate Magonagal, HA! Good luck! Well, I don't want you getting in trouble with her. Ron told me about what she did to Harry, and I'm sorry I can't in good conscience tell you,I must ask you not to press them, just TRUST me. I would of wrote Dumbledore straight away if Ron hadn't made me promise not too and I am a man of my word but it makes me sick, and Hermione knew how to assist him.

Charlie

Charlie,

I need to meet you at Hogsmeasde to tell you what we are planning, it's not safe via owl. Also my sister tearfully appologied for not believing us, I know she saw Dumbledore about this. She said he SHOWED her what happened but I don't know how!

Brandi

Brandi,

Fine ith me. I will get the date from my family and meet you to discuaa the matters at hand. Same time and place.

Charlie

PS- Its called a Pensive it shows memories, I wish I had one but they are way too expensive.

Charlie,

Thanks, also they tell me that in O.W.L. transfiguration they go from vnishing snails to mice and the more Hermioneish people can advance to KITTENS! Speaking of which, last week Sunni vanished for about a day, then I saw Crookshanks tail under a big chair in the common room. She was under there with him. Since then, she's behaving oddly. I wonder if she is pregnant.

Brandi

Brandi,

Thanks for meeting me. I had fun as usual. Just a heads up, remember to be careful what you put in letters, I hear some are getting intercepted. Whats up now?

Charlie

Charlie,

Hedwig got hurt on her ay back to Harry. Also the Quidditch team is trying to get permission to reform. Sunni is also constantly going to Hermione's dorm or Crookshanks comes to mine. If the kitty wasn't before I bet she is now, but she isn't showing just yet.

Brandi

PS- Treylewny's on probation.

Brandi,

This is going to get worse. So how's the Homework?

Charlie

Charlie,

THAT is going fine. Everything else sucks! We won the first match and Harry got hit by Bludger after the fact. Ron wants to quit and he was BAD. Harry, Fred and George where insulted and went after Malfoy. (Fred didn't get to him cause the Chaser girls grabbed him) All where given a lifetime ban by HER after Magonagall gave Harry and George a weeks worth of detentions.

Brandi

PS- Oh and a GREAT thing, Hagrid's back! I almost forgot, Bethi gave up on quidditch Isis doesn't like flying and she doesn't want to leave her alone during every practice and game.

Mom,

Hagrid's back and that woman is worse that I thought. Harry and the Weasley twins where replaced on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Ginny is the Seeker but I don't know the new Beaters. Also the Weasley's are having everyone over for Christmas so we will be staing at home and using the Floo.

Brandi

Charlie,

What happened last night? After studying Hermione, your siblings, Harry and I went to sleep. When I woke Ginny wasn't there so I got Hermione and we searched for the boys and none of them where at Breakfast! Do you know anything?

Brandi

Brandi,

Yes, I know what happened but I can't tell you here. GO home over Christmas. We won't be at home but I'll leave you a way there. Your mom will of course KILL ME, but its my dad that I'm worried about.

Charlie

PS- Please just tell your mother its very important and I am very sorry.

Charlie,

What you left was very clever, and I went back to tell mom she was ok with it. I'm there now, Hermione showed the following afternoon. We visited your dad he is improving, Bethi and I went to the tea room with Ron, Ginny, Harry & Hermione. We saw Lockhart and the Longbottoms in between.

Brandi

Mom,

Mr. Weasley is home, and we are going back to school. Sorry I won't be able to write more but Hermione says if I want an O.W.L. in every class I need to start before I get to the O.W.L. classes and that leaves so little time if I was still concerned with Quidditch I wouldn't even live to see fifteen. So having a feret may of saved my life! I hope to see you over Easter.

Bethani

Charlie,

Your dad's back and we are going back to school on the Knight Bus with Moony and Tonks.

Brandi

Brandi,

When is your next Hogsmeade weekend?

Charlie

Charlie,

It's fairly soon, last time sadly ended just before this letter arrived. Harry did an interview there with ther Quibbler. Did you see it? SHE banned it before I did!

Brandi

Brandi,

Anything more recent happening? Dad told me Padfoot told him what Dumbledore asked Snape to do with Harry.

Charlie

PS- The Quibbler isn't worth reading anyway, I suppose that will make people believe less!

Charlie,

Remedial Potions? Somehow I dout Potter takes remedial ANYTHING! But SHE fired Treylawny and Dumbledore hired a centaur named Firenze. She was livid!

Brandi

Mom,

We are coming home for Easter. Harry and company are staying but we'd rather see you again and discuss things freely.

Love,

Bethani

Charlie,

I'm home for Easter, but the owls maybe intercepted by the Ministry. Would you come home and visit? My house is in the Floo Network incase you didn't know by now. Also seeing as how your family stayed at school we won't be at The Burrow, so please come here. Mom knows your face from the picture I sent her from the ball last school year. Oh and Sunni IS pregnant, she should give birth soon and they'll be weaned and ready to be sold by summer vaction!

Brandi

PS- The group got found out, Dumbledore took the blame and left! We had just learned to make _Great Friends_!

Charlie,

We had the Quidditch finals today. First match since your Brothers left and the school went haywire. Lee had alot less gusto. I lost sight of Harry and Hermione, guess it was too rough on them, but THEY missed RON winning the cup for Gryffindor!

Brandi

Brandi,

Is everything ok? I've been hearing things from home.

Charlie

Charlie,

Of course we're ok. Not HAPPY but FINE. Whats going on with you?

Brandi

Brandi,

I'm back in England, I took a weeks vacation to be with my family, things aren't going well and everyone is getting worried. Mom is in a constant panic. Tell me if anything else happens. You know though, I can't send many owls from here.

Charlie

Charlie,

Well the week I was waiting for you letter Sunni's kittens were born. They look like half a dozen tiny fluffy tigers. My sister and I plan to do a few charms on them and sell them when they are weaned. I went to ask Hermione for help since her exams are over but I couldn't find her. MY sister and I searched and then relised Ginny, Ron, Harry and Luna where missing as well. I hadn't seen a one of them since just before dinner yesterday. Did they go THERE again like Christmas?

Brandi

George,

How are you and Fred doing with your shop? Sunni had kittens by Crookshanks and Brandi asked me to write you to see if you wouldn't mind selling them in your shop if we did some spells to make them more interesting. I enclosed a picture. I was thinking I could fix them and give the girls pink eyes and the boys blue . Maybe even change the breed or at least fur colors. I am quite good at transfiguration, Magonagall let it slip I got the best grade of every forth your in the school this year.

Bethani

Beth,

Forgive the girly ink, but Fred insists everything we do reflect the store and our robes are Magenta to attract attention to the store so even personal letters should be in a color to match our work robes though I know I saw him write his number down for a girl in olive green ink! Yes we have a telephone so even muggle borns can order from home even if they don't own an owl! As for want you asks about. Yeah sure, you girls can send them when ever you wish. I like the idea of fixing them and marking there gender by their eyes. But hold off on the appearances over all, maybe we could get a request and you could alter them tol order? Most young witches would pay threw the nose for a custom kitty. Fred wanted to know if your sister wouldn't mind mltiplying them with that spell she was given a ways back with her camera.

George

PS- Would you mind terribly coming to work for us over the summer? We already have a girl working the register and we are busy making and stocking inventory we'd really like you to take care of our novelty pet department. You'll receive a galleon per day a 10 discount on anything in the store.

Charlie,

Sirius is dead!!! The Daily Prophet admited they screwed up royally, everyone is back and Madam Pomfrey is tending to them. Dumbledore and Hagrid have returned also.

Brandi

George,

I'd love to! I just have to ask mom if it's alright. As for the spell for making more of them, we tested it on a ladybug to see if it would work on a living thing and nope not all, the poor thing blew up!

Bethani


	6. Chapter 6

_**Year Six**_

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER

Charlie,

I visited your family a bit, no one likes Fluer so much, I went shopping for new school supplies with them. My sister has worked for your brothers most of the summer. All of Sunni's babies except one malem where already gone. I think the pygmy puffs, which by the way Ginny bought a purple one, and she's decided to call him Arnold.

Brandi

Brandi,

Fred and George had better of sent Verity or someone to get her. A fifteen year old witch no matter how talented has no business traveling alone these days. Our mom would kill them if she so much as stubbed a toe working for them.

Charlie

Charlie,

Bethi is fine and trust me OUR mom interviewed your brothers before letting her work for them. George voulenterred to get her every morning via side-a-long apparation from our living room to his store every morning right after breakfast and back each evening just in time for dinner. Besides we are safely back at school now, and she is planning to do the same every summer and holidays if she doesn't have too much homework. As for school Harry got to the Great Hall kinda late and looked hurt, I was confused cause he was on the train. We also have a new potions master, Professor Slughorn, and the Defense Against The Dark Arts spot went to SNAPE!?!?!

Brandi

PS-Dumbledore's wand hand looks weird.

Charlie,

Lots of new security things are around but several students have been taken home. We aren't telling Mom cause we aren't stupid, I'm just hoping she doesn't flip out at the Daily Prophet. Is Dumbledore with you guys, he is missing at meals alot lately. I heard in the Prophet that poor Stan Shunpike was arrested and a Hannah was dragged out of 5th year Herbology the day before, word has it her mom was found dead. If you know anything PLEASE tell me!

Brandi

Brandi,

Are you and your sister studying for your O.W.L.s yet? You know certain teachers won't let students in their N.E.W.T. classes without a certain grade on the exams. If there is any course you don't need for the Career path you plan to take you can drop it next year and therefore not need to stress on it at exam time and it gives you more time for the important classes thats how you get O's on the required stuff and even if you get a T in Divination who cares.

Charlie

PS- I'm sorry to say I don't know anything about what you asked. The Prophet's delivery owls doesn't come out this far I only read it when I come home for a bit and I only do that when I get a letter requesting me to do so from home or you.

Charlie,

Hermione has been going to Slug Club parties with Ginny. Harry is dodging and Ron is jealous. Katie got cursed and replaced by Dean (he wasn't the one that cursed her, we don't know who did that yet) as Chaser. Ron is nervous again close to the Slytherin game he accidently punched Demelza! Oh, I still love Care Of Magical Creatures and am not into Herbology is that ok for animal work? I'm ok at Transfiguration, good at Charms and BAD at potions.

Brandi

Mom,

We are heading home for Christmas. Harry is going to the Burrow and we all have been asked to Christmas dinner.

Bethani

Brandi,

How was your holiday? Sorry I didn't get to see you. Mom wrote to say that Prat Percy came home with the New Minister who wanted to prod Harry for dirty on Dumbledore and to be the ministries poster child! Ron says Harry gave the old coot what for and my other siblings, except Bill who's busy with Fluer, gave percy a faceful of mashed parsnip to remember them by! I should DOUBLE the gold I sent each of them for Christmas, you wouldn't of taken a picture would you?

Charlie

Charlie,

No sorry I left my camera in the other room. Hermione wasn't there but Bethi, our mother and I where. Just for dinner though. We are back at Hogwarts now and the 6th years are starting Apparation courses if of age by the start of next term and if they have the 12 galleons.

Brandi

PS- I still can't believe the twins past and YOU of all people failed! Two questions. HOW did you mess you if they can do it? What does it feel like?

Charlie,

Did you hear about Ron yet? He accidently ate some Chocolate Cauldrons full of Love Potioninstead of Fire Whiskey! When Harry took him to Slughorn for the remedy, THAT depressed him so he was given mead as a pick me up only it was POISONED! He was immediately given a Bezoar. They are hoping it was on purpose, maybe the Oak Tree the barrel it was matured in was treated with Doxy-Be-Gone? Your parents, Fred and George came and left before I found out!

Brandi

PS- McLaggen is filling in in for Ron in the match with Hufflepuff. He was trying to run the team causing us a loss 320 to 60 and poor Harry a cracked skull!

Brandi,

Yes I heard and by the time the owl arrived he was out of the hospital wing so I didn't bother coming. He wrote me to say the next lot to take the Apparation test is to practice this weekend at Hogsmead. Is this an official Hogsmeade weekend? If so I will come and visit to give you a study break. If not maybe Dumbledore will let me help you study for your O.W.L.s under that tree by the lake, I'll bring the Butter Beers!

Charlie

PS- Oh, I forgot, the apparatio issue was I didn't want to do it as much a they did, plus I had a never done a side-a-long and was nervous about about what it might feel like. You know how uncomfortable a portkey is. This is different but equaly annoying. Your whole body seems to be crushed for a second. Thankfuly I was never splinched!

Charlie,

Yes sadly even Harry isn't allowed to go this time, but I have gone and informed the head master that you are coming to study with me for my loaming exams. He said outdoors will be fine weather permitting other wise we can use an empty classroom, the LIBRARY is off limits while we have refreshments of any kind, because Madam Pomfrey would have our heads and he doesn't wish to write out mom's explaining why we are coming home with out them!

Brandi

PS- I got some left over junk food from the last Hogsmead trip and from Christmas. This is surprising because I went through about half of it the day I read that little boy tried to kill his grandparents!

Brandi,

Thanks, that was fun, and I hope I helped you. O.W.L.s are coming soon, though the results will come via owls over the summer. Is Ginny still with Dean? Everyone that writes me says they are bickering again. I know he wouldn't lay a hand on her, she'd curse him into a coma off something at least beyond the Bat Boogies! She'd do THAT to us for trying to protect her!

Charlie

Charlie,

Yes, thanks, I feel much better since seeing you. No, for Ginny, she dumped him for being too chivelrous. Question, I know she used to have a thing for Harry, but since Cho, he is behaving oddl, could he be interested now or is he up to something? He, Ron and even Hermione are always sneaking off lately. But as busy as I've been with classes I hardly noticed Ron and Lavendar going together until Hermione started avoiding Ron, and Lavendar started getting jealous when ever they WERE together!

Brandi

Charlie,

Did Ron tell you? Harry tried an unknown curse out and got detention during the Quidditch finals. We where down by 300 and losing buy 100 would put us 3rd, 200 would be bottom of the board. Ginny took over as seker and her ex took over for her. Well, we won the cup and Harry kissed Ginny and yes I mean a REAL kiss!

Brandi

Charlie,

The night before our O.W.L.s where to be starting there was a battle at school. DUMBLEDORE WAS KILLED BY SNAPE! Malfoy snuck in other Death Eatters through a cabinet in the room of Requirement, the DA mostly fought along side of the Proffessors & the Order. We all got fairly banged up but the worst injury was Bill, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but he was attacked by the werewolf Greyback who I over heard got Lupin as a child. Though this time he was untransformed but still infection and perminant scarring is probable. On your way could you please get my mom? My sister and I want to explain to her in person why we MUST stay for the funeral and why we feel we MUST continue our magical education her next year. We love our abilities and friends. We didn't even finish our O.W.L.s!

Brandi

George,

I'm sure you already heard, but you and Fred are the only Weasley's not here yet. Our O.W.L.s were delayed I suppose till the first of next term. We are going home after Dumbledore's funeral. HURRY UP!

Bethani

Beth,

We are in the Hogs Head motel. We shared Charlie's room since he was already here, I suppose your sister wrote him the second the battle ended? He brought your mom, she is staying in the room with Fluer. Our parents are sharing with a Mrs. Finnegan who I suppose is Seamus's mom.

George

PS- I stole Fred's ink bottle. Also we saw Bill and he is requesting seared steaks that are raw on the inside.

Padma,

We are back on the train, I appologize if my writing is shaky or blurred by tears. The crowd at the funeral was amazing. Thousands of humans and even the cantaurs & mermaids showed up! I hope to see you next fall. Harry it seems isn't returning net year, something about Dumbledore's last request, I guess he believes he won't be done be September 1st because I KNOW Dumbledore wouldn't ask him to drop out!

Bethani


	7. Chapter 7

_**Year Seven**_

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER

Charlie,

We just received owls from school owls with our remainin O.W.L.s we couldn't finish last year. Your mom is testing Bethi and I along with Ginny. The wedding is in a week or so, I was told are going to be Best Man! How early are you coming?

Brandi

Brandi,

I should be seeing you around the time the Order fetches Harry. Please tell my mom and our sisters, like I'm telling you, not to panic. I know the plan and it should go off with out a hitch, pacing WON'T help.

Charlie

Mom,

I sent this letter with Charlie so I could 'speak' freely. Every wizarding youth MUST go to Hogwarts now. Muggleborns are in danger but we are alright because Mr. Weasleytold the ministry we are his children who where triplets with Ginny. The story is we where abroad until the decree that we MUST attend Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley tranfigured our hair, its Weasley Red now. We won't be writing you again for a long while for all of our sakes. Charlie and Tonks both know your name and location so if any information MUST be sent it will go threw them. Charlie was there for the wedding of Bill & Fluer. I sat with Hagrid and after he and Charlie got drunk and where trying to sing I grabbed Charlie for a dance.

Brandi

Tonks,

I just arrived back to school. Snape is head master. We have two professor Marrows', who filled the vacant spots for him and the Muggle Studies chick that vanished over the summer. I also need some man advice. I am having feelings for an older friend that is WELL beyond the realm of a crush, but I don't know how to approach him about it, with out risking the friendship. YES its exactly who you are thinking, but please don't tell him! How did you get with Lupin? I'm guessing that was pretty similar.

Brandi

PS- Also what ever you do please don't reply with his name! It's not safe, the owl may be intercepted!

Brandi,

I assure you the man you seek is going to be an easier catch then mine was. Believe me, I've known him for a while, we where Gryffindors together for a few years, and no we never dated. I know for a fact of being a long term friend he doesn't have the chilhood Remus does. That was what made it hard for him to be with me. Any how, he's a good man, just keep up the friendship as it is, in time he'll figure it out. He's very smart, he was a prefect you know. I know he will return your love I saw you with him.

Tonks

PS- I'm PREGNANT! I just started showing, I found out right after Bill's wedding. Remus appears nervous, but who could blame him. It's the first baby for both of us!

Charlie,

We can write freely now. I'm living in the room of requirement, with Dumbledores Army. We have a tunnel to the Hogshead pub for food, everything else we require just appears as it needed (or WANTED). Though my sister with her Hermionesque brilliance enchanted the parchment that was here so it will vanish and appear to the recipiant. Just reply on the flip side and give it a tap. It will boomerang itself back, also these have been further enchanted to appear blank to anyone other then the intended recipiant until they choose to give another reader permission. I am going to go look for Ginny no she has been in the pub for a while now. Neville who just moved in her as well, it getting antsy, I believe she's fine though, just enjoying the change in scenery I expect.

Brandi

PS- He promises to to teach to Apparate when his wounds heal up a bit. The room allows us to trn off the Apparation thing in the bathrooms. He will show us in the Hogshead and we are to aim for a stall and return.

Brandi,

It should be safe to write your mother this way, but being a muggle the poor dear couldn't reply, but at leaset she'd know you are safe! Ginny is safe she's in hiding with my family. I am the only one able to continue working. I'm not 100 sure but the last I heard their plan was to move them all into Bill and Fluer's Shell Cottage. I think even with the stretching charm it would be small for a family as big as that though. Oh, and do try to listen to the PotterWatch. They take part in that from where ever they currently are.

Charlie

Tonks,

Charlie just wrote me about PotterWatch, have you been listening? I know I heard Remus, but I don't know if he would have you with them at the moment. They say Potter supporters are vanishing left and right. Olivander, Lovegood, etc. Has the whole order set up house with the Weasley's? I believe we identified Lee Jordan as River, Kingsley as Royal and a Weasley twin as the guy who couldn't decide on a name. Going by personality I am comfortable in saying it was Fred.

Brandi

Mom,

I can't send or receive owls here so we have this enchanted parchment, but, since you since you are a muggle you can't reply. We are just letting you know we are safe. Also the Weasleys are in hiding so even if we could go home I wouldn't have a job. If you still get the Prophet stop! It has been currupted and without a wand its dangerous. If they didn't already, we will request either Charlie or Tonks to bring you a wireless dealy to listen to the PotterWatch on.

Bethani

PS- If anyone seems curios about Nascha, play dumb, its for your own safety. Say you found her in the yard with a bad wing and you where nursing her back to health and she didn't leave. Speaking of pets, Isis and Sunni are both doing just fine they just don't like being stuck in a crowded room with so many people they don't know.

Charlie,

Bethi wrote mom. Could you pop in and bring her a wireless? I would of asked Tonks because she's closer, but I don't know if the pressure would be safe right now, because she is PREGNANT!

Brandi

Brandi,

Not a problem, concider it done. Would you like me to apparate into the Hogshead to help Neville in training you all? Did you catch the new PotterWach password? I didn't catch the end last time, that Ridgeback of Hagrid's was starting up trouble again, but I caught enough to hear about the Dragon escape at the bank. I was already here with a group of guys trying to find it when your letter arrived. The trouble is the goblins aren't very helpful they are giving us an odd discription so we don't know what sort of dragon we are looking for as of yet.

Charlie

PS- I already knew about the baby, Remus told me. They just had him and decided to name him for Tonks' father. He's a nice old muggle called Teddy.

Charlie,

Thank you, and I'd love you to come and visite, as long as your coworkers will be okay trying to find the beast with out you. The codeword was 'Godric' this time because everybody working on the show belonged to the Gryffindor house, and the boy they are doing the show for, grew up in Godric's Hollow.

Brandi

Tonks,

CONGRATS again! Charlie told me Lupin told him, you had a little boy named Teddy since I last heard from you! Does he have the morph ability we share? How big is he? Did you choose Godparents yet?

Brandi

Brandi,

Thanks, and yes we already had aur son. The werewolf daddy speeded up the pregnancy, but he hasn't tranformed anything but hair color for now, so thats a miracle he enheritate just that and not his fathers curse. He was a big baby also and gowing quickier than I expected. As for the godfather bit, yes, after a brief discussion we decided on Harry. When Remus went to tell him we wanted him to do it he accepted but Remus came back upset.

Tonks

Mom,

We have sent this letter by owl because since its safe now, the room of requirement allow the the apparation parchment to send. Aparently the Secrecy and Boomrang charms where all Bethi did. There was a HGE and deadly battle here last night, Charlie was already visiting to help Neville teach us Apparation. Bethi lost a boob in the bathroom and managed to reattach it before anyone noticed. then the battle started. Ginny, Bethi and I where shooed away with the other underaged students, but most of us snuck back in to help after letting the Order in including Tonks who recently had a baby her mom was sitting with. At one point we believed Harry Potter to be dead, but he ended up killing Voldemort! Alot of former students showed up to fight including Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood. At least 50 on the side of Hogwarts died including Tonks, Lupin, Fred and a boy named Colin who was also a 6th year Gryffindor. All last night I was awake thinking of Tonks. Her little boy will grow up raised by Harry Potter, and she was so young, not even Charlie's age. She was giving me relationship advice not long ago. Then it hits me at sunrise if life is so short and uncertain I need to act now. So over breakfast I asked Charlie to marry me! That got practicaly the entire Great Hall to stare at us. He just hugged me and said how about I take you out on your birthday and see what happens?

Brandi


	8. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Friends,

We returned to a safe Hogwarts to take our N.E.W.T. classes. Magonagal was the new Head Mistress. She had no trouble filing the spots left by the Carrows. I barely passed my Apparation test but Bethi of course did it perfectly. Now she is so good she doesn't shave, she SPLINCHES the unwanted hair. We both earned the N.E.W.T.s we needed for our dream jobs. As for love, Charlie and I did have that date on my seventeenth birthday that lasted nearly eight hours. We have been serious ever since. Bethi gave up her job plans to stay on with George and run the store together. Kingsley, who stayed on as Minister allowed her to apparte there even during free periods. Fred lives in a painting now. Scratch that THREE, actually. There is one at the sore, one at the Burrow and one in Hogwarts that Ginny smuggled in and convinced Peeves to perminately stick in to a wall in the Gryffindor common room. Though when the Head Mistress discovered it she just smiled and said you COULD of just asked you know.

Brandi

Friends,

The summer after my graduation Ron and Hermione got married. That fall, Harry and Ginny followed suit. Bethi and I who where both recently engaged where arguing over who should get married over Christmas. It went something like this. I say, "We are older!" she goes, "We got engaged first!" I reply, "We where dating first!" she retorts, "It doesn't count, because he didn't know!" so I go, "He did so!" Then George breaks in with, "Oh yeah? Well I lost an ear and twin!" so I was forced to submit to wait to become a Weasley til Easter!

Brandi

Friends,

Sorry I haven't updated you in the last sixteen or seventeen years, I have been working with my husband in the dragon colony. We send the kids threw the Floo every once in a while to see their grandparents, aunts, uncles and numerous cousins. We have a five year old, Charolette and our eldest Brandon is starting up at Hogwarts this year. Bethi & George's daughters Fredrica and Georgia say their muggle friends told them there are books and movies about a guy with there uncle Harry's name. Hermione and Ginny's kids were saying goodbye to their younger cousins and siblings as I boarded the train to help my son find himself a seat, I run square into Percy. My boy asked him when he and aunt Penelope where having a baby. He replied, Christmas! As I exited the train to rejoin my extended family all of whom where screaming out there goodbyes, I heard Ginny tell James to be nice to Luna and call he Proffessor Longbottom even though she just teaches Divianation. Every first year was waving to their families. I ask Harry if he thinks they'll be alright, and he nodded confidently. I thought, of course they will, dark wizards will come up in every generation but Hogwarts trained us right and it will do the same for our children.

Brandi


End file.
